Warten
by Lilienmoor
Summary: Meine Version des Briefes, den Anthony vor langer Zeit an Sophia verfasst hatte.


Anthonys Brief

 _A/N: So, ich habe mich tatsächlich in die romantischen Gefilde begeben. Ich bin keine große Romantikerin, vor allem kann ich mir (romantischem) Kitsch nichts anfangen. Weshalb ich mir alle Mühe der Welt gegeben habe, mich nicht ins gleiche Fahrtwasser zu begeben. Keine Ahnung, ob mir das gelungen ist. Anthony aus den Professor Layton Spielen hat mich wirklich angesprochen und gerührt. Hier ist also meine Version des Briefes an Sophia, der sie nach vielen Jahren doch noch erreicht hat. Das Zitat ist übrigens, meines Wissens, von Konfuzius. Und nun viel Spaß._

Geliebte Sophia,

wobei ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich diese Anrede verwenden darf, sollte dieses Schreiben wider Erwarten in die falschen Hände geraten. Aber dann wäre wohl der gesamte Brief ein Fehler. Vielleicht ist er das auch – ich vermag es nicht zu sagen.

Und dennoch, täte ich es nicht, so würde ich es gewiss mein restliches Leben bereuen. Wie lange dies auch sein mag. Ich ertappe mich häufiger dabei, wie ich mir wünsche, dass mein letzter Tag hier auf Erden endlich naht. Dann hätte das Warten ein Ende.

Ja, Sophia, ich warte immer noch. Ich kann nicht sagen, wieso. Inzwischen glaube ich längst nicht mehr, dass Du an meine Seite zurückkehren wirst. Aber mein Verstand hat damit wohl nichts zu tun. Es ist vielmehr der Wunsch, meine Hoffnung, die mich jeden Morgen aufwachen lässt, in, darf ich sagen, verzweifelter Erwartung, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem ich Dich wiedersehe. Ich weiß, ich kann Dich nicht zwingen, zu mir zu kommen; ich habe Dich auch nicht dazu zwingen können, bei mir zu bleiben. Aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte es.

Ich habe Dich nicht gerne gehen lassen. Aber Du hattest immer einen unbeugsamen Willen. Eine der vielen Eigenschaften, die ich an Dir immer bewundert und geliebt habe und es immer noch tue. An jenem Tag habe ich ihn jedoch gefürchtet, ironisch, nicht wahr? Ich wusste schon damals, dass ich Dir nichts hätte entgegensetzen können, wenn Du einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hattest, so sehr ich es auch wollte.

„ _Was du liebst, lass frei. Kommt es zurück, gehört es dir für immer_ " - So sagt man zumindest. Aber die Leute sagen viel, was man von Dir nicht behaupten konnte, jedenfalls nicht an jenem Tag. Noch heute rätsle ich darüber, was Deine Abschiedsworte bedeuteten. Ich brauche Dich wohl nicht daran zu erinnern, was meine Vermutung war. Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich hoffe, mich geirrt zu haben. Leider habe ich bis heute keine einleuchtender klingende Erklärung gefunden.

Damals konntest Du nicht mit mir reden – vielleicht wolltest Du auch nicht. Aber inzwischen sind mehrere Jahre vergangen, deshalb muss ich erneut fragen. Kannst Du jetzt reden? Kannst Du meine Zweifel an Deiner Treue beseitigen? Ich flehe dich an, Sophia. Wenn du nicht zu mir zurückkehren kannst, so will ich Dich doch wenigstens um eines bitten: die Wahrheit. Ich versichere Dir, egal wie die Wahrheit letztendlich aussehen mag, Du tätest mir, weiß Gott!, größere Schmerzen an, wenn Du schweigst.

Ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass es Dir gut geht. Und ich wünsche Dir, dass du glücklich bist. Dir mag vielleicht der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Sätzen aufgefallen sein. So naiv und selbstsüchtig es auch klingen mag, aber tief in mir schlummert der Traum, dass Du mich immer noch liebst und dass ich Dir zu deinem Glück fehle. Fehle ich Dir?

Das oben im Brief erwähnte Sprichwort fasst meine gesamte Hoffnung sehr treffend zusammen.

Dich ein einziges Mal noch zu sehen würde mich für all die Jahre entschädigen, in denen ich Deine Anwesenheit missen musste. Und deshalb, aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten zum Trotz, dass Du mein Flehen erhören wirst, muss ich Dich trotzdem bitten: Komm zurück. Komm zu mir zurück.

Nun habe ich es also getan. Ich habe das letzte Stück Würde, was ich noch hatte, aufgegeben. Jetzt kann ich wohl nichts weiter tun, als Deine Antwort abzuwarten. Oder, so wahr Gott mir helfe, Deine Rückkehr.

Denn ich werde auf Dich warten.

Immer.

In Liebe,

Dein Anthony


End file.
